


The Forgotten Come Back To Haunt.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Suyin Beifong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin BeiFong has a secret that she would have taken to the grave, yet it is discovered within the walls of the Fire Nation and now her life and her very own foundation will start to fall around her, lies and deception will make room for accusations and the opportunity for friendships to be lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's not true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. WARNING this story is not beta read.

"How long has it been?" Her voice was soft and cautious and a hand was gently placed on a stiff shoulder. Trembling fingers combed through silver hair and the voice that spoke was filled with emotions that didn't fit the description of the earth bender.

"It's been around fifteen years Suyin. Not one day has gone by that I haven't thought about it." Lin turned around to face her sister and her eyes begged for some form of comfort.

"Have you told him?" The younger of the two tiled her head and the wrinkles around her green eyes deepened with worry.

"Of course I never told him! Do you know what would have happened. I'm not sure why Lord Zuko agreed to it. I never should have done it in the first place! I lost everything that day. I didn't have you or mother and then when I..." She couldn't finish the sentence, her throat was becoming thick with emotions. Lin broke free from her little sister's grasp and started to pace the room that was her's while on the air ship.

Before Su could try to make her sister feel better the door to their cabin opened and one of the crew members bowed his head and spoke. "In the next two hours we will be reaching the Fire Nation. We recommend that you take a seat in the main deck for a safer landing." The boy left leaving the door open.

Lin as soon as the boy even opened his mouth was already wearing a face of indifference even when inside her very soul was being torn apart.

Suyin moved closer and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck burying her face in soft hair and taking a deep breath of the familiar scent. Her nerves calmed down. Soon after strong arms surrounded her and pulled her closer. The tight embrace reminded her of their mother and the feeling of nostalgia was starting to creep up on her. "We should start heading to the main deck." She whispered into the other's ear.

"I don't think I can face what I did Su...It's been so long." The savior of the Avatar didn't want to let go of her little sister afraid that she would be unable to control the fear that was starting to build up within her.

"It's going to be okay." Her baby sister promised. They let go of each other and with out another word they left the small cabin and walked through the metal hall. Another door opened on the right and out walked a rather tried looking air bender.

"Tenzin, hello. It seems that we almost made it to the Fire Nation." Suyin smiled and was greeted by a small smile and a bow.

"Lin, Su. You are both looking as beautiful as ever. And yes it seems we are almost to our destination. I find that rather a relief seeing as I was very much hoping this would help Korra." The area around them changed from a light conversation, to worry and anxiety. For that moment Lin pushed down her own problems and her mind was flooded with thoughts of the young and broken water tribe member. It's been a month and Zuko had proposed that Korra go through a different type of healing she had agreed with a simple okay and that was how they had ended up in a flying price of metal.

"I'm sure she will get better with time. She went through a lot and now we must give her the support that she needs." The youngest gave a sad smile and turned to Lin, who was avoiding Tenzin's gaze and just focusing on her sister or some bolt on the far wall.

"She's a strong kid and I think if she survived Amon then she can over come this." as he crossed her arms over her armored chest and a look of determination crossed her face as if she could just will the Avatar better.

"I agree Lin, but not all of us can be strong as you can." Tenzin's soft voice floated to her ear and she let her arms fall and started to walk.

"I'm not strong I'm adaptable." Was her last remark.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm wind of the Fire Nation, to many would have been soothing and a nice change from the strong and cold winds of Republic City. And to the travelers it was. Especially the Pro-Bending brothers who were both born and raised in the communities of the Fire Nation for a few years of their lives.

They all walked out of the air ship right as the last light of day was kissing the peaks of some far off mountains. A royal family was ready to greet them all with warm smiles and open arms.

Lord Zuko and his wife Mai were both smiling at the travelers. Their youngest son Iroh bowed his head. Then there stood, by her family, Fire Lord Erza. She had the same smile as her mother, but her father's eyes. Her skin was porcelain. The small piece of gold in her grey hair that was molded in to a flame representing her place as queen caught the light of the fading sun.

With long strides she met Korra and her friends half way.

Korra bowed her head in respect sitting in her wheel chair that was being pushed by Asami. "Thank you Fire Lord Erza for accepting us into your home." Everyone followed the Avatar's example. However Lin's eyes searched through the small royal family and was taken back when her eyes landed on a small girl who was only fifteenth years of age. She looked nothing like the people who surrounded her.

She had big green eyes and thick brown hair that was cut in layers past her shoulders. Bangs covered her brows and her small hand came to comb them to the side. Her full lips formed a familiar smile and she laughed when Iroh had whispered something in her ear. With the way she simply held herself, her whole body spoke that of a bender of substance.

"It is my honor Avatar Korra and it is a rather pleasant surprise to see my very dear friends." A laugh erupted from the woman and she opened out her arms. "Lin, Suyin, Tenzin, Bumi, Kaya. How have you all been?" The female water bender broke from the group and gave the woman an embrace, her older brother followed suit and so did Tenzin. Su gave a chuckle and kissed Erza's cheek while giving a hug.

The last was Lin. She pulled on a fake smile and the Fire Lord notice. The tension in her shoulders and how her eyes darted from her to the girl a ways away, Erza knew what was wrong.

She walked to the earth bender and pulled her into a tight hug. "She knows." Was all she whispered into Lin's ear and the air left her lungs. "We need to talk about this and no more running!" This last statement was a bit more aggressive, but Lin knew it was time to face what she tried to forget.

She pulled away and Erza clapped her hands together with glee changing emotions rather fast. Lin was still in a state of turmoil, but was good at hiding it. A pair of green eyes were set on her and it made her turn away. "Oh how rude of me. You six weren't the only one to tag along were you." Erza faced Bolin, Mako, and Asami giving them all a smile.

"It is an honor." Asami smiled and she raised her head and bowed. The brothers did the same, but poor Bolin was on the verge of squealing like a boar. His reaction to her was the same he had when he first met Lord Zuko and Mako had to pat his brother on the shoulder to try and calm him.

"It's nice to meet you all. I am very grateful for your company Ms. Sato. It had given this world a large leap in the world of Industry. And you two..." She gave a playful smile. "Are one hell of a tag team in your pro-bending days. In all honesty you were one of my favorite teams. The moment the Avatar had joined I was ecstatic." The air around the group was light and joyful and Korra had a small smile on her face that Asami had notice and soon they shared it together.

Bumi not caring at the moment for any sort of good manners walked behind the queen and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "So fire breath when are we going to have something to eat I am starving." She rolled her eyes and shrugged him off. "If you have let me finished talking to the young friends of the Avatar you would have heard me say that we would be having a feast in honor of your arrival."

Everyone laughed and they followed Erza who was walking back to her family. "Seeing as you have met most of my family I will introduce you to the ones that are new faces. This is my mother Mai," She pointed to the woman who was held against Zuko's chest. She smiled and bowed her head. "And the youngest if my daughter."

Many of then were shocked. Lin seem to be to only one composed at the time and the only thing in her mind that seem to make any sense was.

"That's not true."


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was long and painful for only one person. Lin sat between Tenzin and Korra. She tried to join in on the small talk, but her eyes kept drifting to the girl sitting across from her.

Not once did they make eye contact, not once did they speak to eachother. Both were trying to avoid the dark demon that floated above both their heads. Lin didn't want that however, she knew how it felt like not knowing who you parent was and in this case, Sunako (that was the girl's name) didn't know who both her parents were. According to Erza she knew who Lin was, but did not know who else was forced into this situation.

Suyin talked to the girl finding out a lot about her. "Oh so you dance! Where I live we have the most beautiful of dance performances." Sunako smiled and leaned closer, her eyes lit up and Su was caught back at how much they resembled of a person she hadn't seen for years.

"That's amazing what do you do? Do you mind showing me a few steps?"

Everyone was rather shocked to find out that the Fire Lord had a daughter seeing as the girl was an earth bender through and through and they looked nothing alike. Also the elders that accompanied the Avatar knew regretfully that Erza was never able to bear any children, a cures that they supposed she had since her birth.

No one asked questions fear that they would offend the Queen. So they all, to pass the time, made small chat and were rewarded with stories from Lord Zuko, jokes from Bumi and commentary from Kya and Mai that left the room laughing and one or both men pouting like little children. When this would happen Mai would place a kiss on Kuko's cheek and Kya would just torment her brother some more.

"Just you wait." He would growl.

Korra who was slowly healing both emotionally and physically was becoming her old self again. The healing she would get from water benders was bringing back her strength and now she was going to try a new form of healing that used fire. With the small hope that she had recovered from her experience that landed her in this situation she looked forward to the healing.

Tenzin sipped his tea letting his eyes glide smoothly through the small group, all eating and laughing. When they reached Sunako she met his eyes and gave a large smile. He bowed his head and she went back to talking to Suyin.

She looked so familiar to him that it was starting to become uncomfortable. He knew who it was but couldn't put a name to it.

"It seems that we have to bring this small feast to an end and retreat to our rooms." The Queen said with a laugh as she arose and so did her guest. They walked out of the dinning hall and two servants waited for them.

"The women will be sleeping in the west wing while the men will be heading to the east wing. My servants will lead you to the general area and from there you can choose what room you wish to take." Everyone gave goodnight hugs and said that they would see each other in the morning. Lin got a farewell from Mako and instead of following the servant she kept her head down and followed the Fire Lord to the main hall.

When they were alone and able to talk freely Erza finally acknowledged the earth bender's presence.

"Fifteenth since you left that girl in my care and not once did you send a letter asking for her well-being! Not once did you visit and now you coward like some afraid little child. You're a BeiFong own up to you mistake!" This was the last thing that the Chief of Police would have expected. Erza at this point was screamed and pacing in front of her.

"I'm sorry! It was better that I didn't distract myself with the kid. She would have been in the way. That's why I left her here." She knew her words were unforgiving, but they rang with truth. If she had kept Sunako then it would have been a bad idea for both her and the child. One, Lin wouldn't have been able to focus on her job the way she would have wanted to at that time. Second, Sunako would've been neglected and would have grown up with a mother that was never there. Unlike Erza who, from the looks or it, gave the girl everything. Lin wasn't the motherly type and neither was her mother. How was she suppose to raise a child in republic city alone with no family?

"You are cruel! Did you know that? She is your daughter for spirits sake!" When Erza got no response she threw her hands up in defeat.

"At least tell me who her father is so when you leave I can tell her." Lin cringed at that and turned her head in a bit of shame. That was something she didn't wasn't to get into. If that person got involved then it would get messy.

"That's where I'm going to draw the line Erza! He can't find out because if he did I'm not sure what would happen." The earth bender looked up and once again had her face hard as stone. Her voice was strong and she crossed her arms over her armored chest.

With out a second thought she spun on her heel and started to walk up the stairs to the west wing. The through the earth she felt it. A small figure was leaning against the far right pillar and their heart was racing.

Then the figured pushed themselves off the pillar.

"Sunako!" The Queen said with shock and horror. How long has she been standing there?

Lin stayed frozen to the spot until the girl was right next to her. For the first time in their lives, mother and daughter made eye contact.

One was in a state of confusion while the other had a hate so deep within her that all she saw was red.

Her eyes shined with a ferocity just like the woman who gave life to her. .


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you ever think that you knew what was good for me, because you know nothing about me." Her words were spat out with such venom that any living thing that weren't the two women standing there would have withered and die.

"Sunako listen to me please!" Erza begged the girl. She moved towards the two earth benders and stopped when her daughter gave her a look of pure disgust.

"Now that I think about it, you never really cared about me, did you? This was all some sort of charity." Her body was trembling with anger and the sudden realization made her chest hurt. Tears welled up in her bright green eyes, but as soon as they appeared she blinked them away.

Lin had her head down and her eyes were hidden with her own anger. How could this brat not understand that it hurt her ,more than she cared to admit, when she gave her baby away. It felt like she was loosing a limb.

"Sunako you don't understand!" Finally when Lin spoke it shocked the two in her presence.

"You need to know that I did it because I had to!" She raised her head slowly and let her arms fall from her chest. When she looked at the girl before her, she had hoped that she was able to calm her, but to no avail. This only seemed to anger her more.

"You didn't give me a chance. I bet as soon as I was in your arms you couldn't wait to let me go. So don't come to me and say that you knew what was best for me, when you didn't have the slightest clue on how I was going to turn out." Again her voice was laced with poison and she took a swift step forward to close the distance between the woman.

"How dare you!" Sunako almost screamed. She spun on her heel and made a dash to the west wing trying to find a haven within the walls of her room. The soft ringing of her bracelet rang through the halls. Soon the soft fire light from the torches that were placed along the walls weren't strong enough to fend the darkness from swallowing her. A door slammed and that made both women belive that their daughter was in her room.

Silence for a few minutes was what became their demon as they were left to pounder their thoughts.

"I thought out everyone in the world...You would have understood that poor girl. How do you think it felt like growing up without knowing where you came from. Waking up every morning and knowing that you weren't home. Lin I thought you would have wanted to spare her from that pain and uncertainties that were destined to fall on her shoulders." Erza spoke with a soft voice and the shuffle of her royal robes indicated that she was moving away from Lin.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, but she has the right to know just like you and Suyin do. Let her know who her parents are. She needs that." The sound of a door opening and closing told the earth bender that she was alone in the hall. Memories came flooding through her and it was too much to bear.

There was no way that she was going to be able to do all the things that were asked of her. She was cold and bitter like everyone said she was. Why did she have to change it now for some mistake she had fifteen years ago? And yet when she had held Sunako in her arms for the first time it didn't feel like a mistake more like a blessing in disguise.

She was a fool to let the best thing in her life slip through her fingers.

The next morning the first to rise was Tenzin and as he walked through the halls in search of the dinning room he saw through a wall length mirror that showed the royal gardens, a small figure was kicking and punching the air while dirt disks flew passed her head, missing by mere centimeters.

There was a net positioned between two rose bushes and a pile of disks were starting to form on the ground in front of it.

A head of brown hair made his heart warm and the thought of his mother made its way to the forefront of his mind. He opened the window having it slide easily on the floor. Grunts of effort filled his ear and when he had made his way to the clearing her saw Sunako in training attire. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she wore loose red pants with yellow flames wrapping around her waist and a tank top that had been cut sorter to show her stomach.

With the way she was bending a cloud of anger was looming over her and Tenzin stepped in. While one of the disks was in mid-flight her raised her hand and a ball of air surrounded it making it stop in its track. This made the girl jump in surprise and turn to face the Air bending Master.

"Master Tenzin..." She bowed. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you I do hope I wasn't causing any trouble?" She gave a small smile and relaxed her body that was only a few moment ago stiff from the vigorous bending.

"Not at all my dear. As a matter of fact I couldn't help but notice the way you were bending was rather aggressive. I know that, that is how the element that you were bounded with is. However your energy, you can say was rather clouded with anger." Tenzin let the piece of earth that he had suspended in the air fall to the grass with a soft thud. He took a few steps towards the sweating girl. This reminded him when he was teaching his oldest daughter. She was very stubborn in learing the art of Air bending and when she practice the skill it was rather fuelled with an annoyance towards her father. He understood well because as a boy he still remember going through the same phase.

"Mind if I challenge you to a small duel of sorts." The girl smiled, but there was somthing in her eyes that made the smile seem forced.

She still bowed her head again and kept the smile on her face. "It would be an honor, but I'm not sure what an air bender can teach me." Sunako raised her head to see the older man give her a rather strange look. "Not that I mean that as an offence. The two elements seem to be polar opposites."

He laughed and began to circle the earth bender. She took this as a sign that their duel had begun and her training was in progress. "All elements can be incorporated into one another. The stance of a water bender performed by a fire bender can change his or her way of fighting, making that much more unpredictable and the same goes for earth and air."


	5. Chapter 5

"It seems that the both of you have bonded." A female voice sang to the two benders sparing in the clearing. Tenzin laughed and smoothed the wrinkles that had appeared on his robe and then ran a strong hand through his beard to make sure no bits of earth were caught in it. Sunako only had to let her shoulders fall and place her hands on her hips, trying to regain her breathing. The fight that they had, was interesting.

Tenzin would calmly tell her to keep her feet placed firmly on the ground and only lift them when needed. He said that the first key in becoming a master was being in tune with your destined element. The older man used himself as an example and told her to watch the way he was moving. Sunako tried to move the way she thought the earth would if in her place and it was rather odd changing her form of fighting. In her mind she had went back and tried to picture the scrolls she was given as a small child with all the forms that an earth bender should know. She used them for the first time and her attacks were weak, but she had managed to hold her own and had a few close blows when she was trying to dodge her opponent.

"Good morning Suyin, I hope you slept well. My Uncle Iroh has a habit of snoring so loud that even in our wing we can hear him." Su laughed and walked up to her niece. She placed a hand on her shoulder and turned to her old friend.

"I hope you weren't giving this old bison to much trouble." The older woman leaned down and had her face near Sunako's. She laughed and the air bender rolled his eyes.

Nonetheless he bowed his head and gave Sunako a smile. "I was a pleasure sparing with you." She gave a small bow in return and watched as he walked back from were he came from, then it struck her. How was he able to go twenty-five minutes fighting and not break a sweat? And yet she was out of breath and drenched in sweat.

She was broken from her confusion when Su had moved away from her and levitated a broken disk.

"Now my dear I heard from a little fire ferret that you know who your real mother is..." The sentence was straight to the point and caught the youngest off guard. She soon however regained her composer.

"She's not my mother." She said as she had let her hair fall over her shoulders and ran her fingers through the brown locks trying to untangle it.

"Please Sunako, don't say something like that." Su said with the tone of a mother. "You are blood and your mother and I know it."

"The way your wording it makes it sound as if we're family." She laughed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because we are! I'm your Aunt and I think I have the right to try to get to know you. I know without a doubt that you never felt at home here. This isn't where you belong. In the Fire Nation! You're a BeiFong, an earth bender. Those people oh have been around your whole life are not your family."

Sunako's eyes widen, then they narrowed and shot a glare at the woman. Su when looking at her niece in that state saw a mirror image of her older sister and it chilled her to the bone.

"Well then Aunty Su, tell me. Why did my oh so dear mother give me up. Those people that you so kindly pointed out, actually gave a dam about me, unlike my real mother."

She didn't have an answer for that because she never asked.

A moment of silence passed.

"That's what I thought, even her own sister doesn't know." Tears were shining in her eyes and as the seconds went by it was getting harder and harder to keep them at bay.

"You're right I don't know her because I haven't seen her in thirty years, and she changed a lot from the last time I saw her." The disk fell to the ground and she approached the girl who just stood tense before her.

"I'm not sure why she did what she did, but I'm here for what ever you need. You're family and that makes you very important to me. And your grandmother would be proud with the way you turned out. She would have loved to meet you." When she said those words Sunako let her arms fall from her chest and her fingers played with a bracelet that she was wearing. Three metal bagermoles were held to her wrist by a piece of worn leather. Su noticed, but didn't say a world all she did was placed a delicate hand on her shoulder and the other moved to cup her cheek. Tears shined in Sunako's eyes and she was biting her lip. Su saw the walls that the girl had form just the other night slowly fall and a small caring smile formed on her lips.

"Welcome to the family." She whispered and then took her in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment down below.


End file.
